Women entering the business and professional scenes have encountered problems in having pens or other writing implements that are both easily and quickly available as well as attractive. For stylistic reasons, women's clothing is not designed with pockets for wearing pens as men do by using a pen cap having a clip to engage firmly the surfaces of their pockets. Moreoever, women's purses tend to swallow up any such implements, so that awkward fumbling is required in order to retrieve them. Moreover, cheap pens won't do: women professionals and executives are cautioned by executive dress experts to use tasteful and elegant writing implements.
In the prior art, there have been very inexpensive pendant pen assemblies, such as a pen comprising a pen body and pen cap with a chain mechanically fastened to the cap through an aperture formed in the top of the cap during manufacture. However, such a pen assembly is unsuitable for wearing as a necklace by executive business and professional women, because it is not very attractive. Also, the prior-art pen, being cheap, does not write well or reliably. Even if such a pen assembly would be made with a well constructed pen, the chain would not be a suitable business executive ornament unless it would be made of fine jewelry quality precious metal such as gold, silver or platinum. However, there appears to be no feasible way in prior art to decorate such a pen assembly as by decorating the assembly with a fine jewelry quality ornament of precious metal or with an ornamental jewel (or jewels) or other ornamental element(s) mounted on a precious metal mounting element (or frame).
The problem then is to provide a reliable, stable, and good-looking pen assembly to be worn as a necklace.
There are problems associated with providing such a pen assembly.
Good quality pens and caps on the market are generally not made of solid gold, silver or platinum. Those which are made of such precious metals are extremely expensive, and also tend to be unduly heavy in weight.
However, the metal used in any decoration is desirably made of precious malleable metal(s)--such as gold, silver or platinum--both for reasons of strength and attractiveness, and also because a non-precious (non-malleable) metal cannot be worked to reliably hold such jewel(s) or other ornamental element(s) desired for further decorative purposes. However, there appears to be no feasible way to bond a precious metal chain directly to a non-precious metal pen in such a way that the bond will be durable and attractive enough to wear as a necklace.